Vámpírok bálja magyar szösszenetek
by PtSonne
Summary: Történet csokor különböző párosításokban magyarul. Előfordul slash/yaoi történet is, akinek nem szájíze ne olvassa/menjen át egy másik fejezetre
1. Chapter 1: Szívem szeret

**Vámpírok bálja romantikus One shot-ok**

 _Szívem szeret_

 _A/N: Ezelőtt egy magyar történetet sem a témával kapcsolatban, ezért bátorkodtam írni egyet. Ez később sok kis rövid történetekből álló csokor lesz(reményeim szerint). Az első egy slash/yaoi szösszenet az egyik kedvenc párosításom (amiből szintén keveset láttam), szóval előre is sajnálkozom. Lesz később Sarah/Krolock és minden más ami eszembe jut, szval akinek ez speciel nem tetszik, az is remélem talál később magának csemegéket ;)_

 _Discalmer: Nem az én karaktereim egyáltalán, minden jog Roman Polanski-é._

 _Párosítás: Herbert/Alfred_

Alfred a könyvtárat nézte át a professzorral, közben Sarahról álmodozott. A fürdőszobáról, a hatalmas szivacsáról, és arról, hogy ölelik és szeretik egymást. Abronsius professzor elmerült mélyen a híres régi szerzők könyveiben. Az asszisztense elkezdett maga is könyveket nézegetni. Megakadt a szeme a „Szerelmi kisokos" címet viselőn, amit azonnal levett és elkezdte olvasni. Sok hasznos tanács volt benne, de volt kézírással beleírva még néhány igen különös tanács, ami nem igazán illett oda. Például: _A fenék simogatása működőképes módszer._ Figyelmen kívül hagyva azokat, elkezdte áttanulmányozni a könyvet, és észre sem véve, hogy merre megy elindult a folyosón.

„Néha egy csók többet mond ezer szónál" – olvasta fel hangosan.

Majd meghallott egy éneket, ami ismerős volt neki. _Ez Sarah!_ gondolta magában. Elindult a hang irányába, hogy újonnan szerzett tudásával levegye lábáról kedvesét. Benyit a fürdőszobába, ahonnan jött a hang, de meglepetésére nem Sarah énekelt bent.

„Herbert?!" – mondta hangjában meglepődöttséggel. – „Bocsáss meg, nem akartalak zavarni, én…"

„Egyáltalán nem zavarsz sőt, beszélnem kell veled" – vágott a szavába a szőke vámpír.

„De nekem, mennem ke-" – indult volna meg Alfred, de az ifjú gróf elkapta a kezét.

„Ne menj! Kérlek!" – nézett bele az ifjú asszisztens szemébe.

Alfred félt a nálánál idősebb férfitól, holott az ezüstszőke vámpír a legnagyobb gyengédséggel szemlélte a fiatal szőkés barna fiút.

„Teljesen elsápadtál! És forró a homlokod!" – mondta Herbert hideg kezét a tudós növendék homlokára téve. – „Ágyban kéne lenned!"

„Nincs semmi, bajom!" – felelte Alfred rettegve.

„Te félsz…"

„Nem!"

„Érzem, hogy reszketsz, mon cherry" – fogta meg a kezét a vámpír és egy csókot nyomott rá.

„Nincs semmi okom reszketni…" – felelte a tudóspalánta, közben akaratlanul is elpirult a szőke hatására.

„Imádlak, te kis félős pudli!" – mondta Herbert.

Alfred nem tudta, mit tegyen. Nem akart visszaszólni a vámpírnak, mert igaza volt abban, hogy fél. Gyorsan kitalált valami más témát.

„Azt hallottam, hogy ma bál lesz." – vetette fel.

„Milyen aranyos popsid van" – mondta mosolyogva a háta mögül az ezüstös hajú.

„T-tényleg?" – hitetlenkedett vörös arccal, miközben a vámpír elé sétált.

„És a szemed…" – kezdte, de megakadt a lélegzete, amint összekapcsolták a tekintetüket.

„A szemem?" – suttogta maga elé az asszisztens.

„Gyönyörűek. S a szempilláid olyanok, mint az aranyszálak." – mondta teljesen elvarázsolva.

Egy rövid ideig álltak egymásra bámulva, majd Herbert megszólalt:

„Igen, ma lesz egy bál, én meg meghívlak rá. Képzeld csak el, lesz bor, gyertyafény, és zene! Hát nem hangzik romantikusan?"

„De…" – felelte Alfred.

A fiatal fiú ráébredt, hogy a gondolatai középpontjába észrevétlen áttévedt a vámpír, akinek már csak a szája mozgását észlelte, a hangját nem hallotta. Az ébresztette fel ábrándjaiból, amikor az idősebb férfi átkarolta a derekát és a lába automatikusan követte az ezüsthajúét. Végig a szemébe nézett, majd amikor egy kezet érzett a fenekén valami megindult benne. A férfias részét keménynek és merevnek érezte, azután Herbert megállt a táncban aztán kivette a könyvet Alfred kezéből.

„Nocsak, mit olvasol?" – nyitotta ki a könyvet, és elkezdte olvasni.

„Csak egy könyv…"

„Egy vers!" – mondta izgatottan a vámpír, majd a szőkésbarna asszisztensre nézett.

Elé állt és visszaadta neki a könyvet. Túlságosan közel volt a fiatalabb fiúhoz, sokkal közelebb mint amivel meg tudott volna küzdeni.

„Szerelmes vagy, igaz?" – kérdezte meg hirtelen az ezüstszőke hajú.

„I-igen" – feleli kicsit rémülten az ifjú tudós.

Herbert lassan közelített felé, és megcsókolta az alacsonyabb férfit. A fiatalabb fiú teljesen elpirulva ugyanolyan hevességgel csókolta vissza. A szabad kezét a vámpír tarkójára helyezte, és egyre forróbban váltak eggyé csókban. Úgy érezték, mintha repülnének, csak a vágy vezérelte őket. Egy-két kéjes nyögés hallatszott, majd a vérszívó nem bírta tovább, és a falhoz nyomta szerelmét. Mert szerette bizony. Fontos volt neki a fiú, és látta a szemben, érezte, hogy ő is akarja ezt. Elkezdte a nyakát csókolgatni lágyan, mire Alfred hangot adott élvezetének. Az örömeik a felhők fölé emelték őket. Mostmár az asszisztensünk teljesen biztosra vette, hogy Sarah iránt érzett „szerelme" nem volt valódi. Viszont Herbert nagyon is valódi volt, és gyengéd és nem csapta be egyszer sem…

Érezte, hogy az ezüsthajú vámpír végigsimított a nyakán az artériája mentén, ő meg automatikusan félredöntötte a fejét. A vámpírra hirtelen rátört a vágy, hogy megharapja. Elfordult Alfred mellől és két méterrel eltávolodott.

„Herbert…?" – kérdezte az ifjú értetlenül. – „Valami baj van?"

„Bocsáss meg nekem szerelmem..." – fordult vissza felé. – „De jelenleg csak ártanék neked, amit nem szeretnék"

„Ártanál…?" – mondta és megakadt a lélegzete, ahogy belegondolt, hogy a vámpír fogai belemélyednek a torkába.

„Igen… Remélem nem ha-" – kezdte, de Alfred szája elhallgattatta, ugyanis egy heves csókra magához húzta.

„MIT KELL LÁTNOM?!" – lépett be Abronsius professzor és elkezdte esernyővel verni Herbertet. – „NEM SZÉGYELLITEK MAGATOKAT?! AZT A RÉZFÁNFÜTYÜLŐ KUTYA MINDENIT! FÚJ! ÉS MÉG EGYSZER FÚJ!"

Alfred Herbertre mered sokkolva aki elhagyja a szobát és mosolyogva integet neki, ő meg visszaint neki alig észrevehetően. A professzor az asszisztensére néz, a szeme tajtékzik a haragtól.

„ÉS FŐLEG TE SZÉGYELLD MAGAD! EGY REMÉNYBELI TERMÉSZETTUDÓS?! EZEN BIZONY EL KELL CSODÁLKOZNOM, DE NAGYON! PROVOKÁLTAD ŐT, VAGY MI?"

„Dehogyis professzor! Az egészet ő kezdte!" – mondta az ifjú védekezően.

 _Ő provokált engem_ gondolta magában. _Én csak engedtem neki_. Mosolygott a gondolatra, amit szerencsére a professzor nem látott, mert arra az ajtóra nézett elgongondolkodva, ahol a vámpír kiment. _Az én vámpírom. Az én Herbertem._ Vigyorgott magában és magához ölelte a könyvet.

„Néha egy csók többet mond ezer szónál" -motyogta magában.

„Mit mondtál?!" – nézett rá a tudós a tanoncára.

„Semmit professzor, csak hangosan gondolkodtam" – mondta és próbált nem vigyorogni, mint a tejbetök.

Mert tudta, hogy ma még el fog menni a bálra, hogy Herberttel találkozzon, és tudja, hogy akkor minden meg fog változni.


	2. Nem bánthat semmi, míg engem látsz

_A/N: Helló idetévedt olvasó! Nos… Visszatértem! *tücsökciripelés* Elnézést, a nagy szünetért. (Előre is bocsánatot kérek a helyes/félreírásért). Köszönöm Taninnak a review-ot, ha nem írt volna, talán meg is feledkezem az egészről ^^' Végül sikeresen le tudtam ülni megírni egy történetet. Valószínű idő szűkében nyárig ilyen gyakorisággal, vagy még ennyire se fognak jönni a történetek, ezért elnézéseteket kérem szintén. Rossz szokásom órákig bocsánatot kérni, ezért ezt most abbahagyom. Remélem tetszeni fog a szösszenet. Ezúttal is Herbert és Alfred kalandjait hoztam nektek. Jó szórakozást!_

 _Nem áll tulajdonomban a történettel kapcsolatban semmi! Minden jog Roman Polanskit illet!_

 _Párosítás: Herbert/Alfred_

Nem bánthat semmi, míg engem látsz

Alfred fintorogva húzta magára a rózsaszín jelmezt a bálra. Meg akarta menteni Saraht, de nem gondolta volna hogy bohóc jelmezt is magára kell húznia. A professzor persze egy lovagi páncélt viselhetett! Viszont nem tette szóvá, csak motyogott az orra alatt.  
A bálra időben érkeztek. Még nem kezdődött el az igazi tánc, csak zsibongás volt mindenütt. Néha egy-egy vámpír leült megmutatni a benne rejlő zongoristát. Alfred elmerült a tömegben, és észre sem vette, hogy a professzor már nincs mellette. Elveszettnek érezte magát, és hallotta, ahogy a háta mögött nevetés hallatszik. Nem foglalkozott a környezettel, csak Saraht akarta megtalálni. És pont ezért nem vette észre, hogy belebotlott egy vámpírba. Egy nagyon ismerős vámpírba.  
„Nézz az orrod elé!" – mondta mérgesen Herbert.  
„Bocsásson meg!" – hajtotta le a fejét Alfred automatikusan, és elosont volna. Ám valaki elkapta a karját.  
„Alfred?!" – kérdezte a szőke meglepődve. – „Drakula szerelmére, mi ez a hacuka rajtad?!"  
„Nem a te dolgod" – mondta mogorván az ifjú tudós.  
Ám mire észbe kapott volna Herbert már rég kiráncigálta a bálteremből, egyenesen a szobájáig. Ott leültette Alfredot az ágyára, ami mellett egy hatalmas tükör volt. Herbert eltűnt egy pillanatra a szekrényében, majd normális ruhákat hozott ki.  
„Ez jobban fog állni rajtad" – mutatott fel egy szmokingot. – „Sajnos nincs más ruhám a te méretedben"  
„Nekem mindegy, mi van rajtam" – hagyta volna el a tudóspalánta a szobát, ám a fiatalabb gróf előtte termett.  
Az ezüstszőke hajú nagyon közel hajolt hozzá, Alfred már szinte érezte fürtjeinek a simogatását az arcán. Lehelete lágyan simogatta az asszisztens arcát.  
„Mi lenne ha mégis felpróbálnád" – kérdezte a vámpír, közben lágyan lecsúsztatva a rózsaszín kabátnak csúfolt förmedvényt a fiatal diák vállán.  
„Én…" – suttogta maga elé elpirulva. - „Én nem is tudom…"  
Herbert az ágyra döntötte és elkezdte levetkőztetni. Alfred, mintha forró vassal értek volna hozzá, azonnal felugrott és a falig távolodott olyan messze Herberttől, amennyire lehet. Egy ideig bámultak egymásra. A fiatal tudós úgy érezte magát, mint zsákmány a vaddal szemben. Biztos volt benne, hogy most vége lesz.  
„Meg kell mentenem Saraht!" – mondta hangosan Alfred, azzal a céllal, hogy önmagát bátorítsa.  
Herbert szomorúan mosolygott rá, majd óvatosan közelített az ifjúhoz, mint az ember az új kedvencéhez, mikor meg akarja nyerni a bizalmát. Végül megérintette gyengéden az arcát, mintha egy csodálatra méltó porcelán tárgy lenne, amit fél, hogy összetör, de a szépsége annyira rabul ejti, hogy mindenképp meg akarja érinteni. Alfred nem értette az óvatosságot.  
„Sarah… az apám menyasszonya" – árulta el szomorúan nézve a tudóspalántára.  
Alfred elfelejtett levegőt venni a meglepő információ hallatára. Aztán minden világos lett neki. Amikor elszökött, és lóvá tette, hogy miért nem jött azonnal vele, amikor mondta neki, hogy menekülniük kell.  
„Akkor… ő itt akar maradni?" – nézett a fiatalabb grófra reménykedve, hogy azt mondja, ez egy vicc volt, hogy csak kitalálta az egészet. Ám a szőke csak bólintott.  
Alfred könnyei megeredtek. Két erős kar magához ölelte, így a vámpír mellkasába ereszthette ki bánatát. Ő szerette Saraht, de ő csak játszott vele, elhitette hogy szereti… bár igazából mégsem. Alig ismerte csak annyit tudott róla, hogy lány, és szereti a szivacsát. A gondolatmenetét és a siránkozását az zavarta csak meg, hogy a vámpír ajkai a homlokához értek.  
„Én itt vagyok neked… még ha ez nem is elég, én akkor is melletted leszek" – suttogta neki.  
Alfred abbahagyta a sírást. Belátta, hogy vak volt, és nem látta, hogy Herbert milyen remek ember. Kitartó, néha (nagyon) perverz, de sosem ártana az ifjúnak. Szereti, és tudja, mikor van szüksége rá.  
„Köszönöm, hogy vagy nekem" – motyogta Herbert mellkasába mosolyogva. Egy meleg érzés áradt szét a bensőjében, melyet még egyenlőre nem akart megnevezni. Számára korai lett volna nevet adni az érzésnek.  
„Nincs mit köszönni, ez csak természetes" – mosolygott és elkezdte ráadni a szmokingot.  
Miután felöltözött Alfred nézte a tükörbéli önmagát, és mintha nem ugyanaz az ember nézett volna vissza rá. Herbert lágyan megérintette a vállát, és ettől a pingvinbe öltözött diák összerezzent, és hátranézett rá.  
„Gyönyörű vagy" – mondta a szőke olyan lágyan, ahogy Alfred még nem hallott azelőtt embert beszélni.  
Az ifjú asszisztens maga sem tudja, milyen felindulásból, de megcsókolta a fiatal grófot. Lehet csak szüksége volt egy segítő kézre, mely kihúzza a bánat óceánjából, lehet mélyebb úton gyökerezett az oka. Herbert körülbelül egy perc után távolodott el tőle.  
„Nekem most mennem kell, én fogok zongorázni. Sajnos muszáj, apám ragaszkodik hozzá. De amint befejeztem, felkérhetlek egy táncra?" – húzta ki magát ünnepélyesen, aztán meghajolt és kezet csókolt Alfrednak.  
„Természetesen" – mosolygott rá Alfred.  
Visszatértek a bálra, és Herbert egy pillanat alatt eltűnt Alfred mellől. Hogy keveredhetett már megint el a tömegben?! Kereste a kiutat, végül a zongorához közel dobta a tömeg. Ő meg ott ült, és elkezdett játszani.  
Alfred úgy érezte, megállt a szívverése, amint elkezdett játszani. Még a lélegzetét is visszatartotta. Lehunyta a szemét és eggyé vált a bársonyos dallammal mely a vámpír ujjaiból származott. Elképzelte, hogy csak egyedül vannak és csak neki játszik. Az egészből a professzor ünneprontó érintése zökkentette ki. A tömeg visszatért, és egy dühös lovagjelmezes tudóssal találta szemben magát. Ennél rosszabb nem is lehetne.  
„Hol voltál eddig?!" – suttogta mérgesen. – „Mi ez a ruha rajtad?"  
„Én…" – kezdte, de hirtelen Herbert mellette termett.  
„Elnézést uram, hogy lefoglaltam a barátját, de a ruházata nem tetszett az ízlésemnek. Én erőltettem rá a szmokingot" – mondta vigyorogva a szőke a professzornak.  
Abronsius professzor szemében félelem tükröződött, ahogy Herbert kivillantotta a hatalmas hegyes szemfogait. Ezek után nem mert szólni egy szót sem. A rettegés Alfred szemében ugyanúgy megtalálható volt, de ő mástól félt.  
„Akkor szabad egy táncra, mon cherry?" – kérdezte a vámpír Alfred felé fordulva.  
Az ifjú asszisztens pánikolva bólogatott, mire Herbert átkarolta a derekát és nekiálltak táncolni. Alfredban egy idő után feloldódott a feszültség, és oldott állapotban vidáman táncolta végig az este egy részét, Sarahról el is feledkezve. Majd egyszer csak összekerült vele. Az arca elfehéredett látván Saraht, egykori szerelmét. A bőre hófehér volt, a nyakán folyt le a vér, vigyorát meg két megnőtt szemfoga rondította el. Látta rajta, hogy felismerte. Alfred elriadt a tekintetétől, éhesnek tűnt, mint egy egy hete éheztetett tigris, aki épp lecsapni készül áldozatára. Egy másodperc töredéke sem telt bele, hogy elkezdtek táncolni, már érezte a lány szemfogát a nyakában. Érezte, ahogy a vére lefolyik a nyakán át Sarah szájába. Majd hirtelen elsötétült minden.  
A fiatal tudóspalánta Herbert szobájában ébredt fel. Úgy érezte, mintha minden csak egy rossz rémálom lett volna. Fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét, és körbe nézett. Álmosan felkelt és megállt a tükör előtt, hogy megnézze vajon mennyire borzalmasan néz ki, ám volt egy kis bökkenő. Nem látta magát a tükörben. Ujjaival megtapogatta a szája belsejében lévő szemfogakat, melyek élesek és hegyesek voltak. Normális esetben pánikolt volna, de nem tette.  
Két erős kar hirtelen hátulról átölelte, és nem kellett látnia az arcát, hogy tudja, ki az.  
„Jól aludtál, kedvesem?" – kérdezte a szőke vámpír aggódva.  
„Mi történt miután elájultam?" – fordult hátra Alfred.  
„Nem sikerült időben leszednem rólad Saraht, így nem tudtalak megmenteni. Ezért elhoztalak ide, hogy kipihend magad" – magyarázta Herbert.  
Alfred csak bólintott, majd elhagyta a szobát. A nap még nem ment teljesen le. Nézte a napnyugtát, majd a szőke vámpír aggódó tekintetét érezte a tarkóján.  
„Akkor mostantól nem mehetek soha többé napfényre?" – nézett szomorúan kifelé.  
„Nem…"  
Alfred szomorúan néz Herbertre. A szőke vámpír átölelte. Tudta, hogy nem a napfény hiánya zavarta igazán Alfredot, hanem az, hogy elvesztette az emberségét akarata ellenére, és hogy az tette ezt vele, akit eddigi életében a legjobban szeretett, de elárulta és elhagyta. Ez már csak a kegyelemdöfés volt számára.  
„Minden rendben lesz" – suttogta Herbert és egy csókot nyomott Alfred homlokára. Akkor, s ott megesküdött, hogy bármi legyen meg fogja védeni Alfredot.

 _A/N: Sajnos egyenlőre csak ennyi. Remélem tetszett. A címet egyébként a Sweeney Todd-ból a 'Not while I'm around' ihlette (ha valakit érdekel). További jó olvasást!_  
 _Sonne ^-^_


End file.
